Accidents
by Flashfire
Summary: Well.. I finally get back to the writing tablet, to present you readers with something veritably.. me. Accidents is about a girl and her raichu who end up with a lot more then they'd really have liked.. and a lot to do besides that.. Enjoy! or something..
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, of sorts..

Accidents: Chapter 1 **Accidents** - A Pokémon fanfiction by _Mattchu Raimei [Flashfire]_

_"For the things which make the most difference to anyone are always achieved by an accident..."_   


Chapter 1   


The moon shone high above the silence. Silence broken by footsteps, out of time with themselves, heels clicking along the pavement.   
A woman, the night not helping to see her, walked as silently as could be done down past gardens of darkened houses, most with boards over windows, some derelict, all definitely not empty..   
At the end of the road to which she was walking, sat the verge of a mangled piece of grassland.. The local park, possibly, but good for nothing at this particular time.. 

Nearer to her then that, the road went both left and right.. and footsteps, more, could be heard from those sides.. A small noise from the right hand side gave nothing away; the woman kept walking knowing exactly who they were.. 

Unnoticed before, parked on the grass was a rather stocky black van.. The woman noticed it now, though, and her step picked up, unlike the others.. However, upon reaching the edge of the road, she stopped, looked both ways to where the other footsteps were coming from.   
The others there evidently saw her, as their moving picked up too. Two figures came from either side, quickly, stopping at either side of the one before, who quickly glanced around, before turning to one of them.   
"You have it..?" her aquiline voice said, lightly..   
"Right here." The heavy voice preceded a movement in the dark, and a small gleam shone off a polished object held by him, in the little light there was.   
"Good." She turned towards the car. "So they haven't got an excuse now.." 

Almost on cue, one of the doors at the back opened. The headlights of the car flicked on as he did so, offering light where once there was none, on the small group.   
Three were men, two women. The one that had walked up by herself was wearing the only hint of clothing colour, in a blue blouse under a greyish-black jacket. The others were composed of all-condition clothing, of varying greys. 

One of the men to the right thought angrily. He did have better here to do then to play scavenger hunt with a bunch of people who he'd never actually seen.. but, he trusted the word of Estelle, and thus he was here, waiting for a time he wouldn't know, that did come, but not as was expected. 

The windows on the large car opened, revealing not faces, but the barrels of machine guns. Two of the group reacted instantly, turning just as the others were realizing what was happening, probably because it was happening through them. The one lost in thought had the thought filled full of a bullet or twelve, as the two that had parted the group sprinted past slow-following gunfire back the way Estelle had come. 

Sure. They would have played this routine, object for object.. However, the stakes had just been raised, and if they could get out of gunfire, they could get what they wanted back. Perhaps. 

The low drone of beating wind rushed from behind them. She didn't look back; he did, and avoided becoming the proverbial pillar of salt. Helicopters, and pretty well armed, judging by the knowledge of what they knew of the group. Three had gone, and that left two. But they would end up with more. The man licked at a small graze on his hand as the two kept running.   
"Should we fight this lot?"   
"You've seen what we're up against. You tell me."   
"I-"   
"We fight then. It's settled." 

You knew someone had a way with words when they could make you doubt what you knew to be a fact about them. Estelle Fielding was one of the people gifted with this. To what good it was sprinting down a darkened street pursued by two helicopters and a large car, no-one would ever know; but the unknown ways were always the best. At least, she thought so.   
As they went forward, a row of gardens came up; with rather large hedgerows.. Perfect for getting out of view.   
"I go left, you go right.." she said, quietly.   
"Okay then.." the man said lowly, as the two then veered away from each other, diving over their respective hedges, as two large airborne units overshot the area. The running of the car was still visible, it's headlights with seeing eyes that reached very far ahead of their position.

Estelle plucked a ball from the belt.. It was the only one she had; the only one she needed.. Her gaze shifted to it, along it, around it as she tossed it into her lap... It's white containment swirled around outside the opened ball as it came to shape to on the young woman's lap, the gradually forming shape of an adult ninetales.. a weird insignia in metal was glazed onto it's forehead.. She sat, as if she had full knowledge of what was hand... Perhaps she did. Either way, the woman bent close to the wolven ear and spoke, "Two air units, one ground vehicle.. armed to the balls.. and three down." The ninetales jolted at that last remark.. a feeling of perhaps more feeling then what should have appeared then... but Estelle knew the price of this.. "Mourning comes later.. For now, we concentrate on staying alive..."   


The unnamed people at the car had pretty evidently driven towards the other two.. Sure, they went over the other three.. but then they weren't out to make this clean.. They had a job to do. The car sped ahead, lights following the two until they diverged..   
"Move it! Get to them before--" but the person was cut off by a blinding wall of light which flare up on either side of the bush for a second or two before becoming blackness again, the helicopters resweeping over that area to mark the loss of light... "...Shit..."   
Another man spoke into a radio device.. "You two best find them.. we didn't get them all, and I doubt we'll get them now.."   
The doors opened, and the group of six split out of the various areas of the vehicle..   
"We have to split.." said one, before all of them went into preplanned directions, slipping into shadows, trying to find the elusive two that they didn't manage to do the first time...

But it wasn't there they wanted to be looking...   


The helicopters didn't climb, staying fairly low, scanning the ground as much as they were able to do.. So much were the operators busy doing that, they didn't notice their doors open...

One of them thought he did.. at least, he turned around.. and then just stopped, in sheer surprise.. Staring him back in the face was something not really human at all.. though it had a similar shape, it was definitely wolven.. The ninetales-morphic's eyes held a cocky look to them, long braided red hair hanging either side of the smiling face onto clothing of placid grey..   
"Thassit! Take a niiiice long look... Be the last thing you ever see, heh!" Her pawhand raced forward, plunging a fiery claw-digit into each of the pilot's eyes..   
Estelle got out the way she came in, perching on top of a building, as the craft she had just been in started to spin around and around... Guy musta hit one of the pedals full on, as the second helicopter raced past, wondering what the hell happened there..   
Of course, he wasn't safe either.. The passenger he had gained, which happened to be all but a mass of black, had him in such control as even if he looked behind, he wouldn't see him... The burakki-anthro exited a similar way, before the plane took a u turn, and in some form of kamikaze, headed straight for the other aircraft.. a light grin crossing the darkie's face as he watched the collision and explosion that followed...

And so did the people on the ground... However, they also say the two exits made... and promptly ran in that direction...   
"Just like lambs to the slaughter.." muttered Estelle, as she clambered the quick way down a fire escape.. She needed to make it back up to where the others had fallen.. but, there were the few in her way... She fanned her tails; some action was always good to come by, as she walked around the side alley where they were bound to appear any time soon...

A guy appeared; alone, always fun.. He saw the blow just as Estelle gave the guy a new mouth.. He dropped, but was followed by another, predictably enough.. This one actually had the nous to fire first and ask questions later... only a bout with agility managed to keep her from being hit... Until the ever-fateful click of an empty gun sounded. The man stood, motionless in the seemingly empty alley..   
"..I got her..?" he mumbled, half-hopefully... until an area of the alley lit up with flame... The girl had migrated from two legs to four, and sitting there growling now was a ninetales, but she was at least as big as the guy itself.. And all he could do was freeze as she ran up, and gave a final bite to someone with not a chance at all...

She then stopped, and reversed it, so far.. A muzzle became it's former small self; sizes rearranged; digitigrade paws became feetpaws.. all was fine, she was bathed in a rather eerie glow... Until the not fully reformed nine'morph turned around.. to look muzzle to muzzle at something different; a gun. Held by a person number three.   
"Bye bye, toots." called the trigger, as shots rang.. The form broke to two.. the smaller one, the top one, fell back.. reforming again as Estelle's ninetales, which pooled red across the floor... Estelle had by now entered a fit of rage, and sliding the first guy's gun up with her feet, dealt the man several impressive blows with it's butt, running the guy into a wall, dazed... before loading whatever was left of the magazine into the guy's head, with silence coming after a click..

Astonished, Estelle turned back to where her pokémon, her friend and ally, lay in her own puddle...   
"Damnit... This was the last thing I needed..." she said... But she halted.. as from the distance rang out some shots, then a loud cry.. more like a shout really.. And she knew that voice straight away. It was the sound of pain coming from a burakki-morph.   
"...Alex?! Oh god, no... this is just.." Estelle nearly broke... but common sense told her if Alex had been downed, then there were still some others about.. And without her ninetales, she was pretty much helpless... She picked up the body of the wolven pokémon, before exiting the alley.. This had gone too fast.. they were too careless... But right now, she needed to get out of there, so she did; she ran, past the alley, the bushes, the car......   
  
  


It seemed like an eternity later.. she reached what was left of the others.. dripping her ninetales' lifeblood behind.. but they both knew there was nothing doing.. the heat from the firetype was beginning to die...   
The girl, her front slightly stained, she not caring... she didn't know what to do... The five of them had been wiped so easily... it was impossible... But.. if it didn't happen now, it would happen later... Or so she kept herself going...   
Riling through pockets of bloodied jackets, she was looking for an intact pokeball.. the ones inside would be dead by now, but she needed something.. Something... like that, as her hand clasped around one...

Desperately, she tossed it out... The reclined figure of a vaporeon presented itself.. A weird look crossed the vap's face as he looked at Estelle, as if to say ~**Why did you call me out here.. you're not Chris..**~ Of course, it took the vap mere moments to look down, and notice she was standing in pools of blood, and other things.. and she lay down, there and then.. Chris was dead.. and he didn't look up as Estelle walked to him..   
"Complete annihilation.. Look at it, it's a pathetic sight.." Estelle placed her hand atop the vap's head.. "And I hate to make it one more, as well.." as her fingers touched the alike insignia, a cool disc of metal.. solid to the touch.. "I have to reform a group again.. but I need this as well; I've only got the one.. and well, you're bound.."   
The vap shook his head, and looked up solemnly.. then just nodded.. He knew about this part.. she needed two of the units to make more.. He placed his paws on either side of his head, sitting on haunches.. then turned, keeping paws where they were... trying to show something..   
"You want.. by neck rather then just remove the unit.." Estelle sighed.. removing the unit wouldn't kill the vappy.. but he'd rather be dead then mentally incapacitated, the proverbial vegetable.. as removing the unit was likely to cause...

A paw tapped at her.. His look was stern, but solemn; ~**You get those who got Chris..**~ Then he just stood there, and looked at Estelle for a while... Silence took the area like a thin veil... Estelle placed a hand just under each ear.. the coldness of the vap reflected something not far away now... "Someone has to forgive me for this one..." She closed her eyes.. the vap said one last sigh.. and then she spun the vap's head about nearly one-eighty, in a sudden movement.. Two straight clicks and a crack, and the vappy fell sideways, a trickle present from both nostrils and mouth.. Estelle added another, with a large tug on the disc.. which came off easily, with no tensed muscles keeping it secure.. She then plucked the one from her already dead vappy, and placed them into a pocket on her all-weather top.. which she zipped up.. before hearing what she took to be the returning of the others from further down.. and sprinting away down the road going right.. leaving the area in complete darkness... 


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Raichu

Accidents: Chapter 2 Chapter 2

_"Que sera, sera.. Whatever will be, will be... The future's not ours to see... que sera.. sera-a..." -- song lyric_   
  


The sitting chair rocked back and forth slowly... She was just over half asleep; the lulling of the swinging chair did that to people...   
She was just a young girl; a quick glance would place her at no more then fourteen or fifteen.. The breeze of the eatly morning and the overall sun that fanned that day across were factors in leeping her rather peaceful..

Walking around on the grass, not far away from the slowly swinging chair, was a smallish mouse pokémon.. your typical three-foot Raichu by look.. But closer in one went.. his gaze was locked in two different positions, wherever he walked..

The girl turned, remembering.. This was her pokémon.. Well, that had always been known; the rememberance was of a time a long while ago.. a time when they first met.. The raichu had a sustained degree of autism; would never utter a sound, nor would he ever hold feelings towards her, towards Ann..   
"But I can love her enough and she'll eventually learn to, won't she?" Happy go lucky her, trying to see the light at the end of the blocked tunnel... The nurse couldn't answer.. so decided to leave it with an enigma.. "Maybe.. Wouldn't be too expectant.. they say it's possible, though; I wouldn't give up hope.." White lie.. but it's all Ann needed..

The raichu had free wanderings.. She would walk around, god knows what she was thinking, if she thought at all.. Food and drink and sleep were all that called her back.. But those eyes.. Ann had spent hours gazing at them, the left locked towards a downwards-right angle.. the right fixed directly ahead.. So cold, empty... And then they were a gulf, all that was there and then there was nothing and--

She shot up and almost swung herself off the chair. It took a few moments for her to recompose herself.. brown hair amongst brown eyes and all that; spotcheck, she was Ann Kowalzski and she was fourteen, sitting on a chair outside her house.. and on her was sitting her autistic raichu, Saika. ..That was missing, for a start, and she scoured the grass areas.. seeing nothing. She shrugged, muttering to herself.. "Wonder where she's got to now.." and with that, got up, and walked about a bit across the grass..   


Saika was in her own world right then.. Such was not unusual.. but this time, she wasn't even paying much attention to events which could pose problems.. Slipping through the open gate from the grass, and out onto the sidewalk.. But to her, it was still grass, or whatever.. and she was still in the nowhere place...   


Ann saw nothing, and decided to check further back into the garden.. So, she turned away from the street, and slipped back off behind the house again.. They had a large side garden; fenced at the back and hedged everywhere else.. Nice and quiet... Quiet enough to lose a three foot mouse in, no doubt...   


A very wary Estelle was making her way on the other side of this hedge right now.. stopping just then, to check her pocket... She flicked the two metal discs in her hand, between fingers... First call of order, she glanced to her now empty pokeball.. She turned the corner... and lo, what greeted her, but her next catch, wandering about aimlessly... No, it was much too perfect. But she looked at the raichu, and decided, what the hell... Placing one of the units in the pocket and zipping it again, she approached the raichu gingerly... A small stumble, and her foot nudged it by accident. And.... nothing happened. The raichu just stood there, still, looking out towards the road.   
"Well.. This was easy.." Estelle said to herself, bending down to it's level.. "Hello there.. Uh.. whatever your name should be.." Her careful vision was alerted to a tag in the raichu's ear... She examined it, with no reprieval from he pokémon itself..   
"Name.. Saika. Gender, female.. Age.. seven years.. woohee.." The tag was blue-black. She tried to remember what the colour-codes were for these things.. they were medical tage, used for something chronic, or similar.. Of course, looking at the other side of the tag revealed one word: Autism. A number, 2, was written under it.. a couple of cogs turned.. and Estelle winced.   
"..Why did they keep this one alive, is all I'd like to know.. I think my lifestyle would be a blessed relief for this one..." She placed one of the discs to the raichu's head, and held it there with the palm of her right hand..

"Uh.. exactly what are you doing...?" A voice startled Estelle, and she stood straight away. Improvisation.. something she needed to work out.. Think... Something appeared, she grabbed at it.   
"Oh, er.. Sorry, I was just walking along.. Didn't watch where I was going, I walked into your rai here, missy.. Real sorry, yah.."   
Ann looked at the stranger, dubiously.. "Well.. Anything serious done?"   
Estelle shrugged, "Oh, no missy.. May be a small bit of darkening where I bumped her; it should pass in a while though.."   
Ann nodded. "Okay then.. Well, thanks, I guess..." She walked forward, and picked up Saika with both arms, cradling her like a lost child. Estelle silently cursed her incredibly dumb luck..   
"Was there anything else?" Ann asked, expecting the stranger to be away by now... Estelle turned to where she had been heading, saying to the air in front of her, "No, that'll be all there, missy.." before walking quite slowly off in that direction... Also in that direction were a few people.. Estelle felt like punching the fence she was now walking next to; no chance to get back quickly.. Oh well, time to hope and pray...

Ann went back to the back garden carrying her raichu.. Weird woman; but, as long as Saika was okay now, that's what mattered... All that differentiated the back garden from the front was an overhang of fronds.. that and the back of the house was one side.. high fences took the side off the house, and the one directly ahead of her right now.. A hedge was the left wall, and Ann's swinging chair had it's back facing this left hand side... She sat down, sitting Saika next to her, and examined.. of course, it didn't take a lot of looking before she saw the disc.   
"That's a very weird wound..." said Ann.. circling the disc, many times... before touching it. The disc shimmered a little, and a small tingling presented itself to Ann's finger.. ( Weird thing.. ) thought Ann.   
**~it's a nice thing~**   
Ann looked up. "Who was that..?"   
**~nice thing~**   
Her gaze passed to Saika... who was strangely, looking directly at her, with both of those vacant orbs... Ann just looked on in astonishment..   
( But-- )   
**~i love this thing ann~**   
What exactly -WAS- that?   
**~yes, touch it again~**   
The object looked inviting to Ann right now.. The one touch she had given it; had that done this?   
( this is.. insane.. )   
**~i don't get it either, but it's good~**   
Her hand neared.. Perhaps some more good things would come on this next one? Worth a try..

Estelle continued walking... She'd passed just two of the three people.. when a sixth sense kicked her, hard.. It was then that she knew she'd missed the chance, as she turned back and started running, the fence ahead where the rai had been taken.. there were definite stripes of electricity running through.. blocking entry to it directly...

Estelle reached the gate, but knew she couldn't get through now.. Self-protection; the parties involved were vulnerable throughout.. and this stopped that... Already, people had stopped to watch, and Estelle needed to get in before it finished and something unfortunate happened..   


Ann's third touch of the object was a sustained one..   
**~this is weird very very weird~**   
Her gaze focused on Saika.. and then on the area.. Everywhere had gone yellow, the colour of electric; including them.. though it was a glow right now..   
**~strange.. scared ann hold~**   
Saika bounced into Ann's surprised grasp.. the two just lad in pet-like embrace for a while...   
( Saika? )   
No reply. Ann looked down in her lap, but couldn't see anything except herself and a large mass of light.. Tendrils started to slip out from the light, enveloping Ann... The air felt charged.. Then, something flowed over her leg; a tendril of light.. which flowed in at the outside of the thigh.. spreading towards the foot, and up towards her back... She looked at it, and was held in self-confusion as the whole area had gone somewhere between yellow and orange... As it spread, she could see two stripes.. tanned, slightly fleckled.. And she knew what they were; they were Saika's leg markings.. But what was going on? She was becoming her raichu? She could only watch.. The electric ran like liquid, spiralling down the leg.. a midas touch of yellow/orange wherever it went.. It had soon enveloped most of the leg.. the clothes that were there didn't seem to be at all; it was pure fur, fine fur, and she self-consciously went to run a hand over it..   
Except, by then, other tendrils had been working themselves.. and what was ran over it was soemwhere between herself and a tendril that was snaking around her arm and hand.. changing their colour, their composition.. It swallowed up her hand, and left in it's wake a fleckled paw hand.. quite smooth to look at; it tapered back to orange/yellow suddenly just before the wrist.. The same sort of thing was mirroring on the other side of her..   
Eventually, the limbs were fully articulated, and fully raichu-coloured.. markings tapering the end of slightly longer, bare, feet.. same as those on the latter half of both wrists and that on either thigh..   
At the small of her back, she felt something building.. Not quite there yet, because some of the tendrils started to snake about her torso in general.. ending at the base of the neck, repeating their path.. Colour followed their path.. but other changes were occurring inside.. these coloud be felt, and an auto-reflex caused her to cross arms and double over slightly.. This one actually hurt.. and a shrill piercing cry was let out; she couldn't hear it, but others could.. a general cacophony had built up outside the garden now; no-one except Estelle knew what was going on.. and she was rushing about looking for something to assume to get her in there..   
It was too late, of course.. the chest barreled slightly; raichus were not the slimmest of creatures generally.. Some of these changes shook he violently.. but the continuation snaked along until it reached her neck... The buildup at the small of her back was not there yet... Her legs and arms had some functionality now, and she decided to reach over to somethere; a hand-mirror had been deposited on the ground.. The change hadn't reached her head area yet.. she picked it up and dropped it suddenly, as she lurched forwards again, and off the chair.. Her gaze lay directly into the mirror now.. the colour was sweeping around randomly.. but slight rolls of tendril were stopping at the cheek.. and depositing yellow spots.. before the cheeks filled out slightly more then previously.. Her ears grew upwards, backwards.. she watched them lengthen, felt them.. self-habitually felt the spiral of the end of the right ear.. And then her gaze fixed on her gaze.. which widened by look; the whites of the eyes going black on the next blink.. with just a brown iris being anything but blackness in those orbs.. The front of the face then arched; the end of the nose was also black, and soon that was all the nose there was.. A mousey face stared back at Ann, and once again, it was raichu... A left hand went to an imperturbence... She felt a stud, hard and round... with a small bit of paper on.. She had Saika's tag, as well.   
The thoughts overwhelmed her, and she fell forwards... The buildup at the small of the back finally explided into a coupld more tendrils.. and a brief glance behind showed them interlinking.. their colour was black, and their produce was a tail; long, and thin, and control of this swamped it's way into her co-ordination along with the other millions of things... Saika's tacts being some of these... and then everything was slotted in, and the raichu girl looked up at the sky..   
Things weren't quite done yet, though.. Her hair sat around almost on her shoulders.. but it was green, an unusual colour.. and so long.. It was also braided, three ways; a style she didn't know but felt at home with... An eternity of staring up was followed by a glance at herself.. She now adorned somegreyish-black clothing.. with some implement in the right hand side of these, hung in a loop around a chain..   
Her tail said lying on her back was bad, so she turned onto her left.. Her co-ordination and sense of reality returned.. and a few little tingles at the end of her fingers brought another something into the equation.. sleek black-tan inch-high claws..   


While the raigirl was having her crash course in existing.. Estelle had found her target.. It was vulpine; similar to hew previous, but not evolved.. Still, who could be picky.. Her owner, a stout guy who seemed quite prissy, was reluctant to let Estelle near..   
"I'll be fine lad, just you watch.." Disc, few seconds, tap one, two, three, and a new blinding light sent people sprawling for cover... Estelle still had co-ordination, and in this slightly discoporated state.. she ran at the gate with it's electricity.. passing through with minimal damage.. and walked a few steps before the sense of not being kicked in and she fell to the ground... It was futile anyway.. and as fire joined the ranks of the electricity, both the two became asleep, or close to it..   
  


"What a weird dream..." Ann opened her eyes.. She was flat out on the grass. "I dreamt that something weird had happened with Saika and--" Her hand passed over her field of vision to be placed onto her forehead.. it was furred, it was raichu, and visible to her eyes was her tail laid across the side of the arm..   
"What the hell?!" She jumped up straight away, tail flailing around a little... This was wrong, all wrong... She was Saika and she was not standing here as something between raichu and human..   
Wait.   
She was who?   
The handpaw refound the place on the forehead again.. "..oh boy.. how am I going to explain THIS to the 'rents.."   
"You're not. I killed them around 15 minutes after I woke. Can't have loose ends in this profession.." A voice caused her to spin, and she turned to look at a rather tall vulpix anthro, with brown hair tied back in a bundle.. Her red-brown-gold eyes pierced through the rai'girl..   
"..you did WHAT?!"   
"It would only serve to do us wrong later.. I can't risk that. I'm sorry." She was stern.   
A setting sun was the backdrop, and as she looked around, the hedge and the fence were still fiered up and charged..   
"What's with the surroundings..?"   
"Automatic.. While you're binding to the pokémon, you're very vulnerable. So it's a self-protection.."   
"Wait.. Who -are- you, anyway?" The rai'girl wasn't even sure who SHE was right now, never mind asking other people...   
"Well... I'm called Estelle... I'm not, but that was the first thing I acquired.. A pidgeot, I think.. But the first one screws with your mind a little... So what's your name..?"   
"Saika.." One word decided who had the dominance here.. Saika flicked back her long hair, and looked at this excuse for a morph in front.. And.. surprisingly, she could only think of one thing to say right there and then.

"You owe me one hell of an e--"   
"I'll brief you over a meal.. Come, just form back as yourself again and we can leave for a restaurant or somewhere.." The morph walked aside, a slight red tinge appearing.. "Oh, wait, how to do it.. Just imagine yourself as two things.. 'S how I do it.."   
Saika said nothing.. instead, she concentrated on an image.. The one she remembered; her holding Saika with the woman there...   
It seemed like she was being split two ways.. One went up, one went down.. then the other went down as well.. She closed her eyes..   
and the two opened them again a little later.. Saika still cradled in the position they had been in before.. Ann just blinked once.. before being addressed.   
"You have a pokéball for your raichu? Some places don't allow pokémon in directly.."   
Ann's gaze and Saika's went to her belt, where sat a shrunken pokéball.   
**~okies, trust her; she sounds nice~**   
The ever-there voice of Saika.. For an autistic, that one sure could think... Ann pulled the ball from her belt, and clicked the button, where the red collection beam dematerialised Saika, and drew her into the ball..   
**~weeheeheehee.....~**   
The ball found it's spot in the belt again, as Estelle, now reformed, dropped a ball on the vulpix.. which glowed a little, before being drawn in.. She then turned to the fourteen year old.. She was somewhere between twenty-one and twenty-three.. this would have looked weird..   
"Now.. to lunch? I know a fairly good place over the other side of town.. we'll need to get away quite fast; damn police will be looking for -someone- to pin the bodies in your house on.."   
Ann never discovered why she did follow Estelle out that time; this woman that had killed her 'rents just to fill a loose end.. But, she was sure she'd find out.. she trusted Saika's word over all else..   


**~raiiii......chuu...~**


End file.
